Kunang-Kunang atau Anai-Anai
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Ada yang ganjil dengan ciuman tak sengaja Sasuke-Naruto di akademi. Ada yang beda setelah adegan setengah nista itu terjadi. Dan ternyata, akibat-akibat tak terduga banyak membawa perubahan pada hidup mereka. Oneshoot SasuNaru. Semi-canon. RnR?


**Kunang-Kunang atau Anai-Anai**

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's to _Masashi Kishimoto_

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi_

Warning: Typo{s}, Rada' OOC, Rush, Iuhh Melankolis, Semi-canon!

* * *

_Sha la la, suatu saat aku akan mendapatkanmu_

_Perlahan-lahan cahaya membakar hatiku yang fana*)_

* * *

Hari pertama Naruto menggunakan pelindung kepala resmi Konoha, dia bertemu salah satu orang konvensional keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha. Tepat di akademi, mereka dipertemukan. Manusia angkuh dengan mata onyx dan pantat ayam yang ada di atas kepalanya, Sasuke, begitulah cara orang lain memanggilnya.

Namun ada satu yang Naruto sadari, Sasuke Uchiha dingin dan kesepian. Wajah datar si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya topeng penutup emosi yang dia pendam. Bukan penetral hati yang tersakiti. Berpura-pura. Harga dirinya memang terlalu tinggi, tetapi dia hanya mengikuti hidup yang penuh kontradiksi. Egonya memang membentang luas, tetapi dia rapuh. Bahkan hancur berkeping-keping kala kegelapan menyapu lembut hati dan pemikirannya. Pengecut? Pecundang? Tidak. Dia tidak dapat disalahkan. Dia hanya manusia biasa—berstatus shinobi Konoha—yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Kelamnya masa lalu akan pembantaian anggota klan oleh kakaknya sendiri menjadi tamparan keras dalam hidupnya. Tak terkecuali juga menjadi motivasi tersendiri untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto ingin tahu yang lebih lagi dari Sasuke. Kesempatan untuk bertemu orang kondang tak sebaiknya dibuang begitu saja kan? Ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Sakura yang mengetahui Naruto mengambil posisi incarannya, mulai sibuk melayangkan pukulan—dan penganiayaan lainnya— agar dapat duduk di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Si Uchiha? Jangan ditanya. Dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara ribut yang menjadi tamu tak diundang di gendang telinganya. Dia tetap kukuh dengan pembawaannya. Sok dingin. Begitu cara Naruto menyebutnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa bagusnya orang ini," Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata sindiran dari bibir kecil Sasuke segera mengambil posisi berjongkok tepat di meja depan dimana Sasuke duduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik tatanan rambut yang unik tersebut. Perang _deathglare_ tak terelakkan di antara mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam yang saling mengejek. Namun juga tatapan yang sangat dalam dan sarat akan makna. Mencium aroma persaingan yang sangat tinggi, _shinobi_ lain sibuk menyoraki Sasuke untuk segera menghajar si bocah _Kyuubi_.

Entah Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada mereka atau tidak, Naruto tersenggol dari belakang—,

"Maaf..." Dengan begitu mudahnya si penyenggol meminta maaf.

—dan 'CUP' adegan ciuman pun tak dapat mereka hindari lagi. Terpaku sejenak. Saling mengamati dan merasakan. Ketika terlepas, mereka sibuk terbatuk-batuk dan menyangga rahang bawahnya. Sakura yang notabene memiliki obsesi kepada si bungsu Uchiha telah siap dengan aura pembunuhnya.

_Brak.. Bruk.. Brak.. Bruk.._

Tak sampai 5 detik, Naruto telah terhempas ke lantai. Wajahnya penuh luka kebiru-biruan akibat bogem mentah yang ia terima. Sangar!

* * *

_'Dasar bodoh.. Dia meracuni mulutku. Shit. My first kiss. Argh.. Baka!_' Batin Sasuke. Segala sumpah serapah dan unek-unek perasaannya tumpah ruah memenuhi alam yang hanya dia bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Kebatinan.

Merasa sangat frustasi, rambutnya juga tak luput menjadi bahan jambak-an tangannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Merasa kalah keren dariku?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti setan di depannya dengan memasang cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Tak akan pernah," Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu. Dia harus keluar. Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Sayang, saat tangannya telah meraih gagang pintu, seseorang dari arah berlawanan sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Umino Iruka.

_'Sial! Mengapa di saat yang seperti ini!_' Rasa kesal Sasuke sudah mencapai titik maksimal di ubun-ubunnya. Dengan sangat berat hati, dia kembali ke tempat semula.

* * *

Malamnya, Sasuke seperti benar-benar akan menjadi gila. Matanya sulit dipejamkan. Dia hanya membolak-balik tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi menghantuinya. Terus mengusik ketenangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kehebohan dengan Naruto tadi, Iruka-sensei mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk menerima misi dari desa dan masalahnya dia sekelompok dengan Naruto Uzumaki, pencuri ciuman pertamanya.

_'Cih. Dasar bodoh! Kalau seperti ini sama saja aku memikirkannya._' Untuk kesekian kalinya umpatan terlontar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semakin larutnya malam tetap tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Percobaan terakhir Sasuke adalah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap malam mendekapnya hangat.

* * *

"Err.. Sasu?"

"Hn."

"Sasu-Teme, hoi..." Sapa Naruto sekali lagi. Namun, tak terdengar balasan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau menyebalkan. Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hmm.. Mata sayu, merah dan berair, kantung mata yang tercetak jelas. Tidak tidur semalaman, eh? Ah, Ini dia.— " Naruto mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana belakangnya. Terdapat cermin kecil di sana.

"—Teme, lihat! Wajahmu menyeramkan. Seperti _monster_ yang bangkit dari kubur." Ucap Naruto ketika meletakkan cermin kecil di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin segera mati, tak perlu berbasa-basi denganku," Setiap suku kata pedas yang keluar dari bibir kecil Uchiha yang satu ini sangat penuh penekanan. Dia tak suka diganggu jika sedang kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Teme. Hentikan sikap sok dinginmu itu. Hmm.. Lihat ke sana!" Titah Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sibuk dengan kegiatan kewanitaan di seberang kelas.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Seharusnya, sebelum kau pergi ke sini. Gunakan _make-up_ dulu seperti mereka. Agar orang tak berlari saat melihat wajahmu. Dan—" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke sudah menyerangnya dengan _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_.

_Bwosh_. Api berkobar hebat. Semakin besar dan memenuhi ruangan. Hingga semuanya hilang. Seakan semua menjadi abu. Tak ada apapun. Gelap.

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam membuka bersamaan. Keringat dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Merasa tak bisa bergerak bebas, disibakkan selimut yang membelitnya.

"Baka Dobe," Bahkan di dunia mimpi, pikiran Sasuke tak bisa lepas.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Dibawa tubuhnya ke arah kamar mandi. Dia perlu benda dengan permukaan halus yang bisa memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, cermin besar terpampang di depan _wastafel_-nya. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kedua mata itu sibuk mengamati lekukan wajahnya. Tak ada ada mata sayu, merah dan berair. Tak ada kantung. Bagus. Setidaknya dia tak akan menjadi bahan ledekan bocah Uzumaki itu di akademi nanti.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Masih cukup lama waktu yang tersedia sebelum kembali dengan aktivitas di akademi.

Selama beberapa jam terakhir, sosok Naruto yang setiap detik ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tak hanya itu, setelah mimpi bodoh tadi malam, benak dan kalbu Sasuke juga terus-menerus meneriakkan satu nama, Naruto Uzumaki.

_'Argh.. Berani sekali bocah rubah itu menyabotase diriku seperti ini. Kalau begini caranya, kemungkinan hanya ada satu jawaban.__—__'_

Sasuke terdiam. Segala kemungkinan akan selalu ada 'kan?

_'__—__Suka.'_ Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya. Rasanya terdengar aneh.

_'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak akan. Tidak pernah. Tidak. Tidak. Dia. Laki-laki.'_ Helaan nafas terdengar setelah penyangkalan, pendustaan—atau apalah namanya—Sasuke yang satu ini. Lelah.

_'Menarik. Mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Dia__—__milikku'_

Ada satu hal, Uchiha tidak suka basa-basi.

* * *

Saat bertemu Naruto di akademi tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, Ia menyuruh—niatnya mengajak—Naruto ke sebuah tempat malam ini. Sebuah pertemuan rahasia. Tempat yang dituju nyatanya berada di titik yang tinggi dan tersembunyi. Dimana bintang dan bulan tampak tak malu-malu menampakkan dirinya.

"Teme, lihat! Bintang jatuh. Ini akan keren," Kata Naruto kagum. Tampak kerlap-kerlip indah yang menghiasi malam. Tanpa ada halangan. Tanpa bayangan.

"Hn," Mata Sasuke menatap serius Naruto. Dia ingin semua ini segera selesai.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menggeretku ke sini?"

"Sepele. Tentang aku—rasa—suka—padamu—atau cinta."

"Huh? Jangan bercanda. Kita saja baru bertemu," Hanya beberapa detik wajah Naruto telah berpaling dari Sasuke, ia menatap keajaiban malam.

"Kurasa tidak. Manusia hanya membutuhkan waktu 8,2 detik untuk merasakan apa yang disebut _love at first sight_, Dobe.." Jelas Sasuke. Dia tak butuh lagi waktu untuk membuktikan. Karena Uchiha tak pernah salah. Lagi pula, menunda hanya membuatnya semakin menderita.

"Oh, ayolah.. Bahkan kita sama-sama lelaki," Elak Naruto. Ia tak yakin dengan semua ini.

"Dan hanya karena itu kah kita tak boleh merasakannya?" Meskipun seorang Uchiha, Sasuke juga manusia. Punya hati. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Seolah tahu akhir dari jawaban Naruto—. Dia tetap boleh berharap kan?

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi, ini terlihat salah," Sekali lagi. Naruto mengelak. Sakit mulai menghujam Sasuke.

"Tak ada apa yang disebut benar dan salah. Semua hanya capnya saja." Sasuke berharap semua ini berhasil. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya, demi merayu seorang bocah rubah.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa."—menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu yang Naruto putuskan. Pandangannya beralih pada bumi yang ada pada pijakannya. Takut.

"Kunang-kunang. Itu kau, Dobe. Sumber cahaya alami di antara gelap," Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke semakin gila. Onyx-nya memancing pemilik blue sapphire menatapnya, "Tak apa, meskipun begitu seekor kunang-kunang dapat terbang bebas tanpa ada yang menghalanginya."

"Kau jahat, Teme.. Menyamakanku dengan kunang-kunang? Para betina akan membunuh pejantan setelah mereka melakukan 'ritual' yang biasa dilakukan pada saat kawin. Dan kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi pujangga, eh?" Sedikit humor Naruto selipkan pada pembicaraannya. Berharap bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur terlalu canggung.

"Kawin? Bahkan kau menolakku saat ini," Naruto terdiam. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

_Dorongan hati membuatku ingin bertemu, kenaifan membuatku ingin menangis__  
__Kunang-kunang yang melompat dalam api musim panas tak ingin kembali*)_

* * *

_'Apa semua ini benar,.. Tapi kalau dipikir tak ada yang salah juga.'_ Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon kepunyaannya. Matanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Bingung. Itu yang Naruto sekarang rasakan. Apa yang terjadi sungguh terlalu cepat. Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Lalu, meninggalkannya sendiri begitu saja. Tidak bertanggung jawab.

_'Teme. Mengapa aku yang kau pilih?' _Naruto memejamkan matanya. Semua terasa begitu sulit. Rumit.

"Mungkin suasana di luar akan terasa lebih menenangkan." Dibuka pintu kamar itu oleh Naruto. Ia hanya berharap jalan-jalan malam—tanpa arah tujuan ini—bisa meringankan pikirannya. Kemana saja kaki ini membawanya, Ia tak akan menolak.

Hingga Ramen Ichiraku telah dilewati, kakinya ini tetap melangkah. Dan baru terhenti, ketika melintas di depan sebuah apartemen. Tempat Sasuke tinggal.

_'Kami-sama.. Kenapa ke sini.'_

Sulit rasanya mencoba pergi menjauh, seakan kakinya telah menyatu dengan tanah. Justru angin mengajaknya terbang ke suatu jendela. Melihat keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang tengah terlelap.

_'Sasu Teme Uchiha-chan.'_

Naruto mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke. Tak tahu setan apa yang sedang merasukinya.

Dan satu ciuman lembut di dahi sang Uchiha berhasil tersalurkan. Hangat.

* * *

_Tanpa berkata apapun, kau meninggalkanku dengan sebuah ciuman_

_Dan mengangguk selagi terbakar_

_Hidup berkelap-kelip lebih membuatku sedih*)_

* * *

Pernyataan Uchiha tidur adalah kesalahan. Ya, setidaknya perlu ditambahkan kata 'pura-pura'. Karena nyatanya, Sasuke kini mendekap Naruto yang tadi mengecup dahinya. Dan otomatis, Naruto tak dapat mengelak.

"Kau. Juga menginginkanku."

"K-kau salah paham, Teme. Lepaskan aku!"

"Hn," Si bungsu Uchiha mulai menyebut kata keramatnya lagi. Tak disangka ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Teme. Sungguh!" Sedangkan seorang bocah Uzumaki mulai tertular cara bicara Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali saja," Naruto kembali merapat ke jendela yang masih terbuka.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini," Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menahan Naruto yang akan melompat keluar dari jendela.

Posisinya sekarang yang sedang berjongkok di daun jendela dan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya benar-benar membuat udara kian panas saja. Terlalu dekat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu di tengah kegelapan. Kini bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kunang-kunang," Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sementara Naruto melototi hewan yang sedang terbang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Teme rabun. Itu laron!" Terlambat, seekor laron berhasil menyusup ke dalam baju Naruto melalui perpotongan leher. Hewan itu menggelitik, menggeliat di punggung Naruto. Sang korban pun berusaha memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju, mencoba menggapai makhluk yang sebenarnya tak berdosa itu. Sayang, tangannya terlalu pendek. Naruto menurunkan pijakan kakinya ke lantai. Bergerak gelisah seperti cacing. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak membantunya. Malah hanya menunjukkan seringai lebar menyeramkan.

Beruntung, beberapa detik kemudian laron yang terperangkap di tubuhnya berhasil Naruto tangkap. Ya, dengan memanggil bayangannya untuk membantu mengambilkan anai-anai itu. Lalu—seperti biasa—dia menampakkan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

_'Ya, biarkan dulu seperti ini. Yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan.'_

* * *

_Sha la la, aku kan tetap benyanyi selamanya_

_Perlahan-lahan cahaya yang membakar dalam hatiku berlalu_

_Sha la la, kekasihku, karena itu ku bisa menjangkaumu_

_Biarkan perasaan ini perlahan menarik ke dalam langit tanpa batas_

_Biarkan bergema dengan kuat.. Dengan kuat..*)_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

***) Terjemahan lagu Hotaru no Hikari by Ikimono Gakari**

Perdana di 2014. Shocked. Gak tahu kenapa cerita jadi kayak gini. Maafkan. Semoga _feel-_nya dapet, karena ini pertama kali Rea bikin fic _slash_—gak pro kayaknya—_. _Dan, er..r Narutonya kelihatan 'nyewek' sekali. Rea mengharapkan komentar/kritik/saran dari readers sekalian. So, jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Jaa ne~


End file.
